Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for trimming blow-molded parts and more particularly to such a method and apparatus where the trimming is achieved inside the mold to reduce and/or eliminate secondary trimming.
2. Background Art
Most blow molded products need to be trimmed after they are ejected from the mold. In some products, this trimming relates not only to the flash but also to other areas in a molded part. There is consequently a need to be able to reduce and/or eliminate as much of the trimming as possible. Such a reduction in the labor involved in trimming will also reduce injuries to workers, and will reduce the cost of secondary equipment.
This is an improvement on the invention of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,698,236 and 5,910,283, which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a method of trimming blow-molded products while in the mold including the steps of placing a parison between a mold having two mold halves, moving the two mold halves together to form a cavity and enclose a portion of the parison, pressurizing the inside of the parison to produce a product and trimming a portion of the product while it is in the mold by applying a vacuum to those portions adjacent to a cutter and by then moving the cutter across the cavity and across the portion of the product to be cut. The mold halves are then separated and the product is removed therefrom.
The apparatus for achieving this method includes a cutter slidably disposed in a first slot and having a slot plugging member slidably exposed in a second slot wherein the cutter and slot plugging member will prevent plastic from entering the first and second slots when the plastic product is being formed. After the plastic is formed, a vacuum is applied to portions of the product adjacent to the cutter. Then the cutter and slot plugging member can be actuated to cut through the product at the desired location.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for trimming blow-molded parts.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.